<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>随缘waketosleep太太的ST文整理★★★★ by mocha_seed</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25664332">随缘waketosleep太太的ST文整理★★★★</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mocha_seed/pseuds/mocha_seed'>mocha_seed</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:35:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25664332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mocha_seed/pseuds/mocha_seed</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>随缘waketosleep太太的ST文整理★★★★</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2 class="tit js-295391">随缘waketosleep太太的ST文整理★★★★</h2><p></p><div class="cnt">
  <p></p>
  <div class="txt js-295391">
    <p>AO3地址：<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/waketosleep">https://archiveofourown.org/users/waketosleep</a></p>
    <p>自己整理的列表，若是有遗漏或者错链请务必告诉我，^_^</p>
    <p> </p>
    <ol>
<li>
<p>The Genetic Soap Opera (or, One of the Less Dignified Royal Weddings)  基因肥皂剧（或者，一场差点规格的皇室婚礼）</p>
<p><a href="http://www.mtslash.me/thread-170951-1-1.html">翻译</a>：冬瓜</p>
<p>概要：【Mature】Jim有瓦肯血统，而Spock有那么点儿不知所措</p>
<p>状态：（中篇）已完结</p>
<p> </p>
</li>
<li>
<p>Bang a Gong</p>
<p><a href="http://www.mtslash.me/forum.php?mod=viewthread&amp;tid=210682">翻译</a>：LaNieve</p>
<p>概要：【Explicit】悲催光棍俱乐部编年史（企业号篇）</p>
<p>状态：（长篇）已完结</p>
<p> </p>
</li>
<li>
<p>Winner Take All 胜者为王</p>
<p><a href="http://www.mtslash.me/forum.php?mod=viewthread&amp;tid=46296">翻译</a>：Serene玥 <a href="http://www.mtslash.me/forum.php?mod=viewthread&amp;tid=9345&amp;page=4&amp;authorid=15003#pid272273">另一版翻译</a>：frederica</p>
<p>概要：【Teen】Kirk與艦上的其中一頭貓打了一場爭奪Spock大腿的持久戰。</p>
<p>状态：（短篇）已完结</p>
<p> </p>
</li>
<li>
<p>Blindfold Chess</p>
<p><a href="http://www.mtslash.me/forum.php?mod=viewthread&amp;tid=9345&amp;page=4#pid271678">翻译</a>：frederica</p>
<p>概要：【Teen】Kirk和Spock外出任务又被抓了。</p>
<p>状态：（短篇）已完结</p>
<p> </p>
</li>
<li>
<p>Cum Hoc Ergo Propter Hoc 因果缭乱</p>
<p><a href="http://www.mtslash.me/forum.php?mod=viewthread&amp;tid=9345&amp;page=2#pid252321">翻译</a>：frederica <a href="http://www.mtslash.me/forum.php?mod=viewthread&amp;tid=43483">另一版翻译</a>：janusrome</p>
<p>概要：【Teen】“我发现，船长，由于缺乏支持证据，你的命题不合逻辑，令人极难相信。”</p>
<p>状态：（短篇）已完结</p>
</li>
</ol>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>